thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wiggle Owl Medley
"The Wiggle Owl Medley" is a Wiggly medley song from The Wiggles' album: Wiggly Safari. A brief clip of it has been seen on TV in the documentary The Wiggles Take on the World. A version without Do the Owl at the end has been used in some concerts, including Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert and part of the Sailing Around the World Live!. While the only official name given to it is "Wiggly Medley" (as seen on the Happy 15th Birthday! DVD), fans have unofficially dubbed this version as the "Toot Toot Medley". Song Credits * Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Hot Potato: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field * The Monkey Dance: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field * Romp Bomp A Stomp: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Wags Loves to Shake Shake: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field * Rock-A-Bye Your Bear: A Field, G Page * Wake Up Jeff: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Captain's Magic Buttons: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Move Like An Emu: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field * Wiggly Party: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, C Abercrombie, J Field * Do The Owl: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, S Irwin (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Percussionist: Steve Machamer Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Our A Team (Sam Moran) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded at The Vault, Sydney, Australia by Alex Keller Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Songs in Medley * Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Hot Potato - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) * The Monkey Dance - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) * Romp Bomp A Stomp - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Wags Loves To Shake Shake - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - (A Field, G Page) * Wake Up Jeff! - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Captain's Magic Buttons - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Move Like an Emu - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) * Wiggly Party - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, C Abercrombie, J Field) * Do The Owl - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, S Irwin) Trivia * In Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert, Anthony is absent for 3 minutes and 10 seconds, after Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car and before Move Like an Emu. * This song never appeared on a video release. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for the keyboards. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Non video songs Category:Deleted songs Category:2002